Slexif
Name: Slexif Title: Bringer of the Void Element: Void / Pure Energy: Some people believe his ability to be something like Darkness, or Nothingness, but in truth, Slexif's power could be somewhat of a combination of both. Able to travel sometimes without the need of dark corridors, Slexif can use the power of the void, taking energy from it for use in attacks. One that he uses the most often, is to wrap the energy around his sword, before launching it in a wave, or stream, at a target. Some attacks he can use with this element, is to fire orbs of energy. Though this isn't exactly as powerful as using his sword, they are still quite strong and fast. Able to move quickly with this energy, Slexif still has a defensive ability. Using the energy, he can wrap itself around him, similar to when using his sword, to greatly lower the strength of an attack done to him. This doesn't work all of the time though, as using this energy takes quite a bit of concentration. Shortly before the final great battle against the remaining Apprentices and Kaxsra, their former number one, Slexif along with the other members began a sort of training regime while they traveled from world to world. It was during these little exercises, that Slexif gained the ability to fully use and remain in control of his power, in the process using it for many other uses, including summoning many more copies of his original weapon for both attack and defense, teleporting even more quickly while keeping copies of himself to confuse the enemy, and many more. Though he greatly showed this during the battle with Kaxsra, Slexif has slowly stopped using so much of his power, even less then what he usually used, as he began to sense that something was wrong. Weapon: An extremely long black bladed sword, reminiscent to a broadsword Physical Description: Standing at 7'', Slexif is possibly the tallest of all the members in the organization. The nobody, has shoulder length pure silver hair, along with light tanned skin, and red piercing eyes, only adding to his intimidating appearance. Along with his Organization cloak, Slexif also wears a single black spiked glove on his right hand, which he can use for basic attacks, but he usually prefers to use his sword. When not wearing his cloak, under whatever situation, Slexif is usually seen wearing matching black pants and top, along with a full body length trench coat accompanied with the black glove on his hand. Personality:'To others, Slexif appears to have a sort of split personality. For the most part, Slexif is calm and collective, almost never speaks unless it is absolutely necessary. But at certain moments, especially in rage or in battle, his personality changes to a more aggressive and unpredictable nature. No one quite knows why this occurs, even Slexif has trouble trying to explain the way he acts. It's as if, something deep down inside him, wishes to rise to the surface, something familiar. '''History: Before his life as a Nobody, Slexif doesn't remember much about his life, the first thing he actually knows for certain, was walking through the streets of The World That Never Was, slashing and cutting through Heartless from all directions. There is actually, one constant memory that keeps appearing to Slexif, one which he knows was set before wandering through the dark city. This memory was of a jungle, a very lush populated jungle, in which he can remember traveling through, hearing soft voices, which began to get louder the closer he got towards them. However, before he could see who the voices belonged to, the memory would suddenly end. Other: ' ' Theme Music: YouTube - Sylar's Theme Battle Music(Calm): YouTube - Battlestar Galactica - All Along the Watchtower Battle Music(Enraged): YouTube - Dance with the Devil- Hellsing vidCategory:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody